


trapped

by lookforanewangle



Series: behind your darkest doubts | whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Hurt No Comfort, No proofreading we die like mne, Restraints, Whumptober 2020, idek what it is lol, nothing detailed, shackles, tags will be added to the series as we go, vague ambiguous description of a creepy crawly monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookforanewangle/pseuds/lookforanewangle
Summary: Dick comes to with a splitting headache and someone hissing in his ear.—No 1. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIMEWaking Up Restrained| Shackled | Hanging
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: behind your darkest doubts | whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	trapped

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty gang, we're going to give [whumptober](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated) a shot this year!! no promises on getting every day filled, and most of these are going to be short and ~~painful~~ sweet ;)
> 
> this fic is pretty mild, though there's hints of horror at the end? might pull more of that in later in this series (totally not inspired by kate, no sir), so mind the tags.
> 
> happy whumptober! :)

Dick comes to with a splitting headache and someone hissing in his ear.

_“—wake up wake up wake up—”_

He shifts slowly against the floor, groaning.

_“Rob? Come on man, you’ve gotta wake up, please—”_

A dull throb starts at the base of his skull, zinging down his neck and spreading through his shoulders that are held tightly behind him. He rolls his shoulders, but his arms remain in place, forearms held snugly together. He frowns, pulling against the restraints. Metal rubs against the exposed skin of his wrists. He cracks his eyes open with a wince, peeking towards his back.

Shackles, with a chain attached to the wall behind him. No gloves, which means no tools. No lockpicks.

Shit.

 _It's fine,_ he tells himself. _You've been through worse with less. Pull yourself together and get to work._

“Walls?” he slurs, vision swimming. He squeezes his eyes shut and presses his forehead into the cool floor. It’s grimy, but it’s a small balm against the lasers bouncing around his brain.

 _“Thank god,”_ Wally murmurs over the comm. _“Yeah, I’m here, man, but let’s keep the secret ID’s on the DL, yeah?”_ he says jokingly. There’s a sudden screech over the comm and Dick hisses, curling in on himself as if to protect himself from the noise.

_“Shit, shit, sorry—”_

“S’fine,” Dick mumbles, unfolding slightly. “How long’ve I been out?” he asks, peering around the space. He stills at the hundreds of eyes staring back at him across the room.

 _“Not sure,”_ Wally answers, unaware of the situation Dick has just found himself in. _“We lost connection for a while. We’re on our way to you though, so just sit tight.”_

“Hey KF?” he whispers, voice trembling as the wall starts to hiss and spit, eyes flaring as they start to skitter-slither across the floor slowly towards him.

_“Yeah?”_

“Hurry.”

**Author's Note:**

> no idea how long most of these are going to be or how many I'm going to have time to get to, but stick around! gonna deal solely with the batfam/yj team unless something else comes to mind, and count on most of these being about dick lol. not all of course, but he's my favorite, so. who knows
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
